swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon Calamari (planet)
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=232}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=126}} Only recently discovered by explorers from the Galactic Republic, Mon Calamari is a new and mysterious planet whose inhabitants are largely unknown to the majority of Republic citizens. Little is known about Mon Calamari during this time because its discovery just prior to the Great Sith War is not widely publicized. Though the natives of Mon Calamari are technologically advanced and possess a seemingly inherent aptitude for starship construction and design, most other Republic worlds are reluctant to trade with Mon Calamari since its two native species appear to be constantly on the brink of war with one another. Mon Calamari has begun to deal tentatively with the Republic, but relations are far from solid. Mon Calamari is far from becoming the staunch supporter of the Republic it will be in the future. Mon Calamari is an isolated world with few outsiders during this time. The Quarren natives are occasionally defensive-even violent-when confronted by outsiders, and the Mon Calamari are reluctant to trust anyone from off-world. Mon Calamari has not yet become a prominent starship manufacturer, though the planet does possess early hyperspace technology, and its inhabitants have been exploring nearby star systems for several years. Cities on Mon Calamari have not yet been adapted for visitors from other worlds, and the settlements on the planet are largely underwater, making a visit to the planet difficult for outsiders. Clone Wars Era In the time leading up to the Clone Wars, Senator Tikkas, the Quarren Senator from Mon Calamari, turns a blind eye to slaver activity in the Calamari Sector. When his part in these activities is discovered, Tikkas is forced out of office, and he defects to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As leader of the Quarren Isolation League, a group dedicated to reducing the influence of the Mon Calamari on planetary politics, Tikkas foments outright civil war on Mon Calamari. With the aid of Separatist droids as well as a number of Mon Calamari who are loyal to the Confederacy. Tikkas begins his campaign. He orders attacks against a number of Mon Calamari cities. The Republic counterattacks by sending troops, led by Kit Fisto, to aid the Mon Calamari. It is eventually discovered that the Quarren are also being aided by a type of deep sea invertebrate known as the Moappa. While the Moappa are not intelligent on an individual basis, they possess a sophisticated group intellect. Like the Quarren, the Moappa are disaffected by the Mon Calamari’s claim of planetary control. Even after the destruction of the Quarren central command on Mon Calamari, the Moappa continue to lead the remaining troops via telepathic commands. Until this point, the Mon Calamari had been unaware of the Moappa’s intelligence. Following the defeat of the Separatists, diplomatic relations are established between the Mon Calamari and the Moappa so that the two species can live in peace. Dark Times Era The Quarren and Mon Calamari homeworld quickly submits to Imperial forces intent on using one of the galaxy’s top starship construction facilities to support their growing war machine. Despite the planet’s stand against Count Dooku’s intimidation and treachery during the Clone Wars, the Empire quickly realizes it must seize the orbital shipyards to increase and maintain its fleets and to deny growing resistance groups a potential source of fighters, transports, and capital ships. The Mon Calamari government initially resists Imperial envoys that seek a peaceful takeover of the shipyards. When an occupation fleet arrives, the Mon Calamari find themselves helpless as several traitorous Quarren disable the planetary shields and allow the Empire to dominate the planet and orbital facilities. While Imperial engineers struggle to adapt shipyards that were specifically built to produce vessels of Mon Calamari design into facilities capable of constructing even the most basic of standard Imperial starship systems, the Mon Cals begin a campaign of passive resistance and covert sabotage to undermine the occupation. At first Imperial forces try using propaganda to quell dissent, build hostility toward the Republic, and fabricate an affinity for the Empire. But as passive resistance grows into work stoppages, shoddy production, and outright sabotage, Admiral Garrus Tharydine—the Imperial commander overseeing the occupation of Mon Calamari—carries out the Emperor’s orders to bombard three cities floating on the planet’s surface. This massacre prompts both the Mon Cal and Quarren populations to rise up in open revolt against their masters. Starting with little more than hand weapons and common tools, the insurrection grows to strike back at the Imperial occupiers using spacecraft constructed at secret underwater facilities or outfitted at old orbital stardocks with weapons and material diverted from Imperial construction projects. Eventually they oust the Imperial forces, providing other oppressed systems with hope that they, too, have a chance at freedom by opposing the Empire. Legacy Era Arguably no planet suffers more from Imperial rule than Mon Calamari. When Darth Krayt seizes power, the Empire converts all of the shipyards above the watery world to production facilities for Imperial starships. Mon Calamari quickly becomes one of the primary sources of new Star Destroyers, with a ring of shipyards around the planet capable of cranking out large numbers of capital ships. This capability, however, leads to Mon Calamari’s downfall. The Galactic Alliance, with help from Mon Calamari insiders, steals a prototype Star Destroyer from the Mon Calamari shipyards. In a rage, Lord Krayt orders the extermination of one-tenth of the Mon Calamari people. The rest of the Mon Calamari have been rounded up and placed in work camps. Darth Krayt is using the people of Mon Calamari as an example of what will happen when people openly defy the Empire, and he has made a promise to eventually exterminate not only the people of Mon Calamari but also their culture, history, and any other lasting effect they might have on the galaxy. Mon Calamari is a world currently transformed into massive concentration camps under ruthless Imperial oppression. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era